The Future
by Fan of Lavi
Summary: Tsuna is always as stupid and no good as ever. Kaoru, the president of their class is however the opposite. Somehow they dislike each other at first but fate always changes. Please read. :
1. Somehow he changed my life, one day

Fan of Lavi: I do not own anything but the story.

Kaoru: Why I am I here?

Fan of Lavi: Well you are in my story.

Kaoru: But why my 13 year old self?

Fan of Lavi: In the story you're 1st year middle schooler and your hair is tied with a red ribbon and the end is curled around.

Kaoru: Why? I'm supposed to be a first year high school now!

Fan of Lavi: Deal with it! You're the same class with Tsuna and your cousin is Kyoko!

Tsuna: EEHHH!

Kyoko: Sounds fun!

Somehow he changed my life, one day.

Early morning at Namimori Middle School

In the classroom of 1-A, everyone seems busy. Of course Tsuna was pretty sleepy.

Today class, we will learn about the history of WWI. Does anyone of you have a jump start on the lesson? Sawada. - Sir Japan

Tsuna suddenly awoke and stood up. Everyone in the class stared at him.

Umm...Let's see... - Tsuna

Please help him out... Akashi. - Sir Japan

Yes Sir! **World War I** (**WWI**), which was predominantly called the **World War** or the **Great War** from its occurrence until 1939 (World War II), and the **First World War** or World War I thereafter, was a major war centered in Europe that began on 28 July 1914 and lasted until 11 November 1918. - Kaoru

Wow! -1-A

As expected from class president! - boy

Very good... Sawada, you should be more like Akashi. - Sir Japan

Umm...yes sir... - Tsuna

Hahahaha. He's still no good Tsuna! - 1-A

It involved all the world's great powers, which were assembled in two opposing alliances: the Allies (based on the Triple Entente of the UK, France and Russia) and the Central powers (originally centred around the Triple Alliance of Germany, Austria- Hungary and Italy; but, as Austria–Hungary had taken the offensive against the agreement, Italy did not enter into the war)... - Sir Japan

The school bell rings for the Math class. Mr. Japan leaves and Mr. Russia enters.

Good Morning class 2-A. Today we are going to discuss about laws of exponents. I will divide the class into 12 groups and 3 persons in each group. - Sir Russia

40 minutes later, class ended. It's recess time.

*sigh* Yet again, I was humiliated... when is my life going to change? - Tsuna

At the rooftop, Kaoru Akashi is talking with someone on the phone.

So he's the next boss, huh? - Kaoru

Yes, and a hitman is going here from Italy to tutor him. - unknown guy

Sounds interesting... Let me know, if you have any more information. - Kaoru

The call ended. After School, Tsuna went home. Inside the Sawada Residence, Mrs. Sawada talked to Tsuna while showing Tsuna the letter she got.

What's with the letter, Mom? - Tsuna

It just came in the mail and it said he will tutor you and he only needs a place to sleep and some food. Isn't that great? - Mom

Sounds like a scam. Anyway I'm going back to sleep. - Tsuna

He went up the stair case and suddenly out of nowhere a baby in a black suit and hat (a green chameleon is on it) and with a pacifier around his neck appeared. Tsuna suddenly loses his balance and fell down the stairs.

OWWW! - Tsuna

I'm sorry but who are you? - Mom

I'm the home tutor in the letter. - Reborn

SILENCE ...

EEHHH? You're kidding, you're just a baby!- Tsuna

I told you. I'm a hitman tutor. - Reborn

A hitman! - Tsuna

The next morning . . .

While going to school . . .

Why are you following me? - Tsuna

Didn't I tell you, I will be your tutor because you are to become the next vongola boss. - Reborn

I don't care about the mafia! Leave me alone! - Tsuna

Can't do that. - Reborn

He finally arrived at school. The school bell rings.

Oh no... I'M LATE! - Tsuna

Then use your dying will. - Reborn

Leon the green chameleon turned into a black and green gun. Reborn shoots Tsuna at his forehead with a dying will bullet. Tsuna appears to have a flame on his head and all of his clothes vanished and except his underwear. He rushed to his classroom and he opened the sliding door and the flame vanished.

AHHH! Where's my clothes? - Tsuna

His classmates stared at him.

Hahahaha. It's no good Tsuna in his underwear! - Classmates

After School . . .

At the rooftop . . .

Reborn, this all your fault! - Tsuna

You wanted not to be late right? - Reborn

Yes, I wasn't late but I was in my underwear! - Tsuna

Kyoko Sasagawa steps in with Kaoru.

Umm..your name is Tsuna right? - Kyoko

Kyoko! - Tsuna

I was kinda impressed when you ran at full speed, all a way the classroom and I decided you're not that bad after all. So...let's be friends. Okay? - Kyoko

Ummm...Y-Yes! - Tsuna

Okay see you tommorow. - Kyoko

Finally, Kyoko managed to talk to me. - Tsuna

You like her. Am I right Tsuna? - Reborn

No, it's nothing like that besides... - Tsuna

Hmmm? - Reborn

Chapter 2 will come out very soon. so please review!


	2. Dynamite and Poisons Collide

Fan of Lavi: I do not own any anime.

Kaoru: Got it! Why am I evil?

Fan of Lavi: No, you're not.

Kaoru: Then what am I?

Fan of Lavi: You're mysterious.

Kaoru: WTF?

Tsuna: Why is she smart?

Fan of Lavi: Because you're an idiot.

Tsuna: No, I'm not!

Fan of Lavi: AWKWARD . . .

Dynamites and Poisons Collide

At Namimori Middle School . . .

During Lunch . . .

Tsuna just came back from the Guidance.

In 1-A Classroom . . .

Tsuna opens the door and sees Kaoru and some other guy.

President? Where is everyone? – Tsuna

They're in the hospital. – Kaoru

WHY? – Tsuna

They've been poisoned. – Kaoru

Even Kyoko-chan? – Tsuna

No. She's there to help Sensei. – Kaoru

Who's he? – Tsuna

I came here to defeat you. – Hayato

EEHHH! – Tsuna

Reborn suddenly appears from around the blackboard.

Reborn, why are you there! – Tsuna

He's Hayato Gokudera; he came all the way from Italy. – Reborn

So he's in the mafia too! – Tsuna

What do you think, idiot. – Kaoru

Wait. You know about the mafia too? - Tsuna

Well, let's just say I help the mafia. – Kaoru

Prepare to die, NOW! – Hayato

Tsuna ran to the corridor.

Gyaah! – Tsuna

No good Tsuna, stop running and fight! – Reborn

But how! – Tsuna

They reach the gym. Kaoru is also with them.

Wow. . . you're such a scaredy cat. – Kaoru

Well, you're not the one being chased! - Tsuna

Well now, did you know that I can defeat him without any power. - Kaoru

That's impossible! He's using dynamite! - Tsuna

I can catch many of those in one minute. - Kaoru

Hayato corners Tsuna. Kaoru is reading a book. Reborn is drinking coffee.

Hey! You guys, help me! - Tsuna

No way, do it yourself. - Kaoru

Reborn doesn't respond he turns Leon to a rifle and shoots Tsuna and he immediately turned off the dynamites sorrounding Hayato. He returns to normal.

I'm indebted to you! - Hayato

EEHHH? - Tsuna

In the mafia, if you are defeated, then you become an ally. - Reborn

What! Can't we just be friends? - Tsuna

No. - Hayato

If you're finished in talking, you might want to hurry up in solving the food poisoning. - Kaoru

Why me? - Tsuna

Because your the 10th boss of the Vongola family. - Kaoru

Eeeh?How did you know that? - Tsuna

I sell information and also sell gadgets to the mafia. - Kaoru

So you're the one called the Shadow of Darkness? - Reborn

Shadow of Darkness? - Tsuna

In fact I am. - Kaoru

Wait. Did you say food poison? - Hayato

Yes, the lunch lady was Bianchi, the poison scorpion. Your half-older sister.- Kaoru

My sister! - Hayato

Hayato, you have a sister? - Tsuna

Yes.- Hayato

So she's also in the mafia? - Tsuna

Yes, her ability is to cook poison food. - Hayato

Will the poison kill them? - Tsuna

Well you see . . . - Hayato

No way! We need the antidote! - Tsuna

That's impossible. She wants to kill you. - Kaoru

Why?- Tsuna

Because she loves Reborn and hates you.- Kaoru

Eeehh? Isn't Reborn a bit too young? - Tsuna

Anyway you have to defeat her. - Kaoru

But how? - Tsuna

Defeat her and get her respect for you. - Kaoru

Where is she ? - Tsuna

In the cafeteria, what else. - Kaoru

Let's go, Tsuna. - Reborn

Okay. - Tsuna

They went to the cafeteria. They saw Bianchi.

Well, if it isn't my prey! - Bianchi

Wha-What prey? - Tsuna

He means you. - Kaoru

I know that! - Tsuna

Sure you do. - Kaoru

Stop making fun of me! - Tsuna

Am I? T_T - Kaoru

They look back see Hayato fainted on the floor.

Hayato, are you alright? - Tsuna

N-Not really. - Hayato

Tsuna, look behind you. - Reborn

Bianchi tosses a giant poisonous pizza.

AAHHH! I'm doomed! - Tsuna

No, you're not. - Kaoru

What do you mean? - Tsuna

Reborn shoots Tsuna.

I'm going to defeat you with my dying will! - Tsuna

Tsuna eats the pizza.

Then take this! - Bianchi

She throws many poisonous pizzas in the air. Tsuna ate it all. He returns back to normal but fainted.

Looks like you were defeated. - Kaoru

I thought he was useless. - Bianchi

At the hospital . . .

Reborn wasn't with them. Kaoru went to the other rooms where the students where. She calls out Shiranui. Shiranui can use telepathy, clairvoyance and heal.

Meow. (There are many students.) - Shiranui

I want you to heal all of them. - Kaoru

Meow. (Even the Vongola?) - Shiranui

Yes. - Kaoru

Meow. (Okay,Boss.) - Shiranui

Suddenly in the room, A bell was heard. It had a beautiful sound. Waves of yellow light was seen. They left the room.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria . . .

Okay, fine. I understand that you need to be here for him but I'm sure there will come a day, YOU WILL REALIZE! - Bianchi

She says Dramatically.

Okay . . . - Reborn

1 hour later . . .

At Sawada Residence . . .

Tsuna, you healed quickly? - Reborn

Yes, weird though. I felt a warm light. - Tsuna

I see . . . - Reborn

Anyway what happened to you? - Tsuna

She became an ally. - Reborn

Oh, okay . . . - Tsuna

Good night. - Reborn

Wait! What do you mean? - Tsuna


	3. Songs

This is my opening and ending song of season 1 part 1.

Opening song 1 (sang by Kaoru Akashi)

Dreams Come True

In a dream or was it a

dream? I saw a shadow, looking

at me. It said, what do I want?

I say, I want to make my

dream reality. Then I opened

my eyes and I saw you there.

You changed my life. Darkness

vanished and light reign and

everything was perfect.

(And once again, Dreams really come true.) - 2x

Ending Song 1 (Sang by Hibird)

Trapped

From my cage, I see

nothing but rain. I wonder

If I will ever see the stars

of my life. I wonder if I will

ever get out? I really wonder

if someone will save me. Then

someone came and that's why

my name is his. Then came the

light and I followed him

anywhere. (Anywhere. Anywhere. Tonight . . .) - 2x


	4. NOTE

Note: The first arc's name is THE BEGGINNING ARC.


End file.
